


Nothing

by tomatopudding



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, The Reynolds Pamphlet, ambiguous time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: When he tells her, Eliza says nothing.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: "Well. Yell, scream, say something. Anything."](https://tumblr.com/%5Bbeta's_tumblr_name%5D)

There was a ringing in her ears. She couldn’t believe that this was happening to her, couldn’t believe that he was standing here in front of her, as if telling her this would make everything better. 

“Well.”

She hated him at this moment, can’t help but think about the fact that they are currently standing in the same house where it all happened, the home they had built together forever soiled. What would she tell the children? How could she possibly explain things when it all came out, because she knew that it would. He was too high profile, had made too many enemies in his field for it not to come out. And when it did, it would be spectacular in the worst way.

“Yell, scream, say something.”

She needed to get away, she couldn't stand being in the same building as him let alone the same room. She knew that they’ll talk about it soon, there’s no way for them to get through it if they don’t. But for now? Now she needs to get away, to think, to have some distance.

“Anything.”

Eliza turned and walked away. She said nothing.

  
  



End file.
